


Study Break

by QuillMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Schoolwork is stressing you out, but you don't know how to take a break.  Kuroo decides to help with that.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another quickie that was originally a oneshot on Tumblr only! Now it has a more permanent home.

Kuroo could take the sad sight of you hunched over your desk and making faces for only so long.  University and stress went hand in hand, he knew, and moreso when you had a thesis to complete in a matter of days, but sometimes, you just have to time out and take a break.  

Since you weren’t capable of making that call, he made it for you.  

You were zombie-staring at your computer when suddenly it shrank as he yanked your chair away from the desk, making you squeal.  As fast as a tornado, strong hands lifted you up and brought you into the bedroom to unceremoniously drop you onto the mattress.

There was no chance to say “Tetsurou, what the fuck?”  Hell, you didn’t even get to _think_ it since Kuroo, with the speed and dexterity of a magician, pulled your pajama pants and underwear off your hips and flung them onto the floor.  

Even though you knew what was about to happen, that didn’t make it any less shocking when his mouth began ravaging your pussy.  

The cry that erupted from you was louder and higher than you could have ever expected.  Your body knew far better than you about the tension within that needed to be released, and who was best at doing that.  

“Didn’t mean to be so rough,” Kuroo slurped noisily against your folds, “but you looked like shit.  Had to make an executive decision.”

“I…” you meekly started, your sense of obligation trying to get you to argue against this.  "I, I have to finish–“

A delicious pressure on your clit made you moan and grab at the head nestled between your legs.  Wet sounds that you knew were not just coming from Kuroo’s saliva. Nimble fingers to go along with his silver tongue that reduced you to whiny goo.

"And you will,” the smooth voice purred in the dark.  "After you finish _here_.“  

"But–!”  You don’t get much further than that, because words weren’t needed here.  Kuroo’s tongue savouring your clit while you moaned and whimpered was the only language allowed.  Your eyes squeezed shut. Heat spread over your limbs and your breaths came fast and shallow. Muscles that had been sedentary for hours were called into action with every squirm and arch you made.  

This was so good, you missed this so much, you missed him, he made you feel so amazing–

“Te–Tetsurou, please, I’m gonna–”  

“Do it,” he whispered.  "Let me hear you come.“

You were at his command.  And then, if only for a few seconds, it all went away–the eye-bleeding monitors, the word count, the research material, the neck and shoulder cramps, and the detestable calendar with its looming deadlines.  You were free, beautiful, and perfect. Utterly blissed out, you sobbed up at the ceiling before slowly starting to descend.

Fabric rustled and fell away.  You opened your eyes and made out Kuroo hovering above you, now without a shirt or pants.  

"Well,” he said cheekily, “you came.”  

There was a laugh mixed in with your huffed snort. “I noticed.”  

“You wanna go back to work now?”  As if to press on the matter, he leaned in and you felt something blunt and hard nudge against your wet entrance.  You inhaled sharply and spread your legs apart.

“Not yet,” you rasped, wrapping your arms around to pull him down.  "Not until you fuck the stress out of me.“

"Whatever my baby wants,” he replied before kissing you.  

You couldn’t see his face, but you could feel that he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
